


Royal Flush

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Jongin is the big shot at the Vegas casinos. He’s known to have the luckiest hands. Tonight is no different, he’s hot and plans to walk away with that gwap tonight. That is...until Kyungsoo arrives confident and not easily intimidated. He came to play, but not with the cards, he wants something else. The deck is set, winner takes all.For Bambi.





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

**H**e felt the blood rushing throughout his body and adrenaline pumping steadily in his veins. Enthusiasm encased by a stoic face as he tenderly brushed his hand along his cards. When his fingers paused briefly, he took the cards between his index and thumb placing them down on the table. A smirk tugged triumphantly on his lips at the expressions the other players wore. Deep, grave shades of scarlet he beheld for their apparent anger couldn’t be hidden behind feeble attempts of concealment. Once again, he walked away with all of their riches, mocking them as though they didn’t stand a chance.

Jongin was known for his golden thumb. Whichever table he sat at within any grand casino of Las Vegas, he would win effortlessly. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him, his stroke of luck reached the ends of the Earth expanding into the vastness of space. There were times when he would be accused of cheating, however, such accusations were rendered moot without evidence to sustain the claims.

It was a normal Saturday night at one of the casinos when he noticed someone sitting at the other end of the table. It was typical of him to blur out faces for they always appeared the same, completely numb. However, this man was peculiar in a way, he didn’t possess a serious expression as the others did. The man before him had a curious gleam, eyes filled with something more than longing, lust perhaps.

As they sat at the poker table before starting the next game, Jongin took a sip of his glass of whiskey and cleared his throat. Checking his expensive oyster Rolex, he noted how late it had gotten. He’d always lose track of time when there was money involved.

Soon enough, there was a call for attention as the dealer passed out the cards once again. Jongin lifted his gaze to assess the remaining subjects of his indisputable sovereignty. Those circular, dark brown orbs moved suggestively, then winked at him. Jongin pulled his lips into a devious smirk in response.

The first bet was his, and he positioned half of his chips in the middle of the table. Not many people had the same amount, therefore, having to reluctantly go all in. The guy, who Jongin had been ogling, quirked an amused brow, for he too, had to bet everything.

The decks were set, and Jongin shortly glanced at their faces, eyes roving over numerous expressions of camouflaged pompousness. _How ridiculous._ Most people were good at hiding their true nature behind a mask, however, no one was able to disguise their muse as well as Jongin.

When the first hand went down, a flimsy ‘Three-Of-A-Kind', he fought the urge to scoff exceedingly. The next hand was the same, and he thought it was all too easy. His eyes flickered across the table and a sharp gaze met his instantly, inducing a tingle up his spine. The man’s eyes held a spark of fire underneath a cloak of desire. Jongin felt the temperature rise, his designer suit became a prison to his member as his pants tightened.

A brief pause before the next hand, a fearless ‘Full House’, and Jongin brought his gaze to the table. Despite the hands so far, he was still thinking highly of his cards. None of the cards presented at the moment posed a threat and he was certain that he would prevail.

Gradually, everyone began showing their hands. Groans of dissatisfaction, huffs rich with anger and gulps of desperation spanned across the table. The only person who hadn't shown his hand was the man of undeniable cockiness.

Jongin took him up on his challenge, and with his signature brush of the cards, he placed them down on the table with a daring smirk, eyes tantalizing and provoking. A _Royal Flush._ There was no way Jongin hadn’t won.

The man, however, didn’t budge from his arrogant stance and within moments, he placed his hand on the table surprising everyone. A ’Five-of-A-Kind’ graced itself on the table, and Jongin simply grinned. There was always something to be gained even when losing, he firmly believed. As the man gathered the chips from the table, his open staring hadn’t ceased and neither had Jongin’s.

Jongin fixed the creases of his sleeve from his elbow to his cuff-links before pushing his chair back to stand. His black, shined gators marched across the room and came to a stop directly in front of the man.

“Good game.” Jongin said as everyone watched their interaction with curiosity.

“Thanks, you too.” Although there was sincerity in the man’s words, Jongin could discern the evident sarcasm. He returned to gather the remainder of his chips and went to cash in for the night.

At the cashier booth, the man stood there waiting for his own cash. Jongin glanced at him, and once again, he met a gaze of yearning. It was as if they could read each other’s minds. Their body language spoke indefinite volumes, and Jongin could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He started walking toward his hotel room with the man hot on his heels.

A door slammed shut and two pairs of lips met in a hungry kiss. Shoes were thrown haphazardly across the room. Blazers were tossed on arm chairs, with the unbuttoned dress shirts splayed across the couch. Once their pants hit the floor, their boxers came dwindling immediately after. Naked in his full glory, Jongin laid on the bed anticipating for what was to come next. However, the man stood motionless before him smirking down at his bare body.

“You want this?" The man asked, holding his member in the palm of his hand, “Show me how much you want this.” Jongin couldn’t wait any longer, and he quickly climbed from the bed to his knees. His glossy orbs looked up through curled eyelashes as he ran his tongue along the underside of his hard member. A husky moan of pleasure was rewarded for his actions, and Jongin wanted to hear more.

He circled his tongue around the tip before fully taking the length in his mouth. There was a notable jerk from the cock inside his cavern, evidence of the man’s escalating arousal. Jongin’s intense gaze was steady on his features, never moving or relenting. He wanted to see those eyes glazed with passion as they peered down at him condescendingly.

A smooth hand glided through Jongin’s hair until it reached the back of his head. The man took a firm hold of his hair and roughly shoved his dick inside. Jongin relaxed his jaw and allowed him to take control. Soon, he wanted to give Jongin a break from his torturing and harshly yanked his head back.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin choked, saliva gathered within his throat, he swallowed thickly.

Kyungsoo smirked, “Did I say you could call my name?” Jongin silently shook his head, “I’m not Kyungsoo right now, isn’t that right?” Jongin nodded enthusiastically, “Good, now continue.” There was another ruthless tug of his hair, and Jongin hissed. The fierce stings of pain caused his member to harden, he absolutely loved it when Kyungsoo was rough with him.

It wasn’t long before his lips wrapped around Kyungsoo’s dick once again. Only this time he took the initiative to delve further until the tip of his member reached the very back of his throat. Deep-throating was a favorite task of his, it would bring forth such shameful sounds from Kyungsoo.

Jongin spit, licked, slurped and sucked amorously, and Kyungsoo’s grunts of pleasure echoed within his head. It was delicious, his precum; a bitter flavor with a hint of tart and a sweet aftertaste when mingling over the remnants of his whiskey. Jongin wanted to suck him dry, he longed for the weight of his member to gag and choke him, to ram inside of his mouth traveling to the depths of his throat to abuse his tonsils. Jongin wanted it all. He needed it fast and hard, and he knew Kyungsoo would give him exactly that. So when he purposely stopped bobbing his head, he prompted Kyungsoo to take the reigns.

Kyungsoo’s half-lidded eyes fell upon Jongin’s abused lips, and he felt it weren’t enough. He drove in severely until tears streamed down Jongin’s face flourishing like a river. The choked sobs bounced off the walls as Jongin’s eyes watered, but his intense gaze never relented. Eyes bloodshot with fervor stared back at Kyungsoo producing more rage within him. He wanted to make Jongin’s vision blur and spin.

His thrust became more erratic, and Jongin could feel the skin of his lips crack and split. The faint metallic taste of blood mixed exquisitely with his saliva, but even then it wasn’t enough for Kyungsoo or Jongin. They both still yearned for _more_.

Kyungsoo’s body trembled and his knees buckled, therefore, the ardent blowjob had to come to a halt so that he could regain his senses. Jongin pulled back with a pop, earnestly licking his lips to have a final taste of Kyungsoo.

“Eager aren’t we?” Kyungsoo panted, his chest heaved sporadically, “All fours.” he demanded.

Jongin lifted from the carpet with much effort. His knees burned from the woven fabric below, but he paid it no mind. The bed was a distinct contrast to the floor, and when he climbed atop of the mattress, Kyungsoo gave him a light push. He limply fell onto his forearms, ass propped proudly in the air.

“Open wide baby,” Jongin did as he was told and spread his legs, his balls visible from behind. Kyungsoo greedily licked his lips at the shameful sight.

The rove of a damp tongue around his rim made Jongin quiver. He arched his back and moaned from the generous licks. Two clammy palms reached his globes and clamped tight. Those hands soon began kneading his plump ass dancing in small circles while the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue thrust in and out of his clenched hole. Jongin couldn’t stand it. It felt so damn _good_, and he gripped the sheets in front of him placing them into his mouth. His muffled moans carried desperation and longing. He needed more, he _always_ needed more.

Jongin began to rock back and forth against Kyungsoo’s face wanting nothing more than his tongue to dive deeper. Kyungsoo took a palm and smacked it across his ass inciting a stifled wail. There was another smack almost immediately following the first accompanied by a harsh grab. Jongin pushed back harder. Another smack sent Jongin jolting forward, and he cried out in pleasure. Kyungsoo ceased his rimming and straightened his back.

“You don’t want to play this game, Jongin.”

Oh, but Jongin did. He dared Kyungsoo to hit him cruelly, to ridicule him, to smack him so hard there would be an imprint of his hand left behind.

“Smack me,” Jongin croaked, his voice hoarse from moaning.

A sound of a loud slap reverberated off the walls.

“Again,”

A distant ringing set off in Jongin’s head. His body shook in ecstasy, breath staggering over wanton moans.

“Again!”

Kyungsoo’s palm met his barren ass piercing through the air louder than any other. Jongin moaned from the bottom of his diaphragm, long and heavy. He fell face first onto the mattress, his chest rose and dropped erratically.

“Had enough yet?” Kyungsoo’s words made Jongin turn his head to the side, his cheek rubbing against the comforter. Tearful orbs ran along the solid, pink muscle standing at attention to Kyungsoo’s stomach, and he gulped. Jongin had enough of the ass slapping and wanted Kyungsoo inside him this instant.

“Fuck me.” Jongin rasped. Kyungsoo promptly grabbed either side of his waist and slowly thrust inside his dripping hole. The soft moan spilling from Kyungsoo’s lips was overshadowed by Jongin’s keen wail. 

Out of the two, it was Jongin who couldn’t wait and pushed back until his ass felt Kyungsoo’s bare abdomen from behind. Kyungsoo allowed him to indulge his needs and merely rested his palms on Jongin’s hips while he serviced himself.

The bed creaked with each sway, but neither of the two cared for the blaring noise, being too absorbed within the realm of lust to notice. Kyungsoo tilted his head back with his mouth agape taking shallow gasps. The warmth radiating around his dick was succulent. The sheer amount of juices pouring from Jongin’s hole made the ride much smoother, he reveled in the intoxicating sensations.

When Jongin’s speed began decreasing, Kyungsoo slowly lowered his head, his nostrils flared and once lustful filled eyes shifted into something more dangerous. He tightened his grip before bringing his foot to the edge of the bed. With a sturdy grasp on Jongin’s waist, he lunged inside until he was balls deep. Pulling out until the tip exits, he mercilessly slammed back inside. Jongin jolted forward once again, a mesmeric groan spewing from his lips capturing Kyungsoo in a trance. He needed to hear more. Kyungsoo wished for Jongin’s voice to cloud his senses, completely drowning him.

There were blaring claps of skin ricocheting off the confined walls along with the heavy grunts of Kyungsoo. A faint line of sweat trailed down Kyungsoo’s back, and he shook his bang to rid the drops of sweat threatening to flow down his face.

“Again,” Jongin whispered, his voice could barely be heard above their songs of lovemaking.

Kyungsoo raised his palm in the air and swiftly brought it down slapping his ass hard and meaningfully. Jongin groaned, pushing his face further into the mattress. His whole body trembled from the assault and his breaths staggered. Jongin was unbearably close to his release and wanted so bad to orgasm, yet, he didn’t want the pleasure to end, and apparently neither did Kyungsoo.

“Turn around,” Kyungsoo demanded with a raspy voice.

Jongin did exactly that, albeit reluctantly. Once he laid on his back, Kyungsoo wasted no time in pushing his thighs forward until his knees were on either side of his head. Jongin had secured his legs in his hands, and Kyungsoo repositioned himself before driving back inside. The subtle sting from the reentry only escalated Jongin’s arousal.

Kyungsoo leaned back, his grip steady on Jongin’s waist. He suavely rotated his hips while thrusting in and out. With nothing to stifle Jongin’s voice, his sinful moans rippled through the air, sweet music to Kyungsoo’s ears.

When Kyungsoo felt his own orgasm nearing, he leaned forward and captured those gorgeous, wrecked lips of Jongin’s. Their tongues intertwined in savorous laps and bountiful licks. Both men basked in each other's mouths, thoroughly prodding at every crevice. Kyungsoo sucked on Jongin’s tongue before bringing his lips to the expanse of skin below his jaw.

Jongin arched his back from the bed in rapture. The wet tongue lapping at his neck coupled with the relentless pounding below was too much for him to handle. Without so much as a finger touching his member, he released his load in long, thick ropes. A violent shudder surged throughout his body, and he clenched tightly around Kyungsoo who moaned shakily in response. It wasn’t very long before those plush lips quivered against his skin, and Jongin could feel the warm rush of semen filling up his taut hole. He sighed.

Kyungsoo collapsed onto the mattress beside him, both gasping for substantial amounts of oxygen. He turned his head to look at Jongin whose eyes were closed.

“You did good tonight,” Kyungsoo said between breaths.

“Well, when you came to the table I was already winning, I didn’t need your help,”

“But still, we won in the end.”

“We did,” Jongin said as he opened his eyes to look at Kyungsoo.

“Next time, allow me to choose the casino and the game,”

“You only like ‘Roulette’ though, and it’s harder to rig for us to cheat,”

Kyungsoo chortled briefly at his words, “What can I say? I like taking chances.”

“I know you too well, don’t I?”

“That’s why you’re mine, Mr. Kim.”

Jongin reached over to pull Kyungsoo closer to his side and whispered in his ear, “Au contraire, Mr. Kim. You are _mine_.”


End file.
